


Fan Art: My Journey by Petersgirl

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward and Bella get back from Italy things have changed. Edward is restricting more and more of what she can do. Bella loses herself. She becomes rebellious Bella. Partying with the wolves, having wild nights out and going to jail. With Peter Whitlock she begins to find herself again. Join them on their hilarious journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: My Journey by Petersgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/gifts).



> This is one of the funniest Twilight stories I have ever read. It was such fun making this banner for her!

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

 

**This story is posted on AO3.  You can read it here:[MY JOURNEY by Petersgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1747010)**

 

**Resources:**

Base texture by Julie

 


End file.
